


Baby

by named_after_a_saint_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Porn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nude Photos, Nudity, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_after_a_saint_97/pseuds/named_after_a_saint_97
Summary: How many lines will Steve cross to see his sister Natasha happy again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's dark as fuck.  
> Read tags.  
> Don't post hate comments later.  
> These characters aren't mine.
> 
> I'm only a writer with wild thoughts

Natasha Romanoff was the only family Steve had left.  
He was always protective about her even when they were kids.

Steve was always there in command for anything & everything Nat said.  
So naturally he didn't refuse when she asked him to destroy Rumlow.

Brock Rumlow was Nat's ex bf, who not only left her pregnant but also did everything in his power to destroy that bundle of joy even before it was born.

The ache left Nat broken and even barren.

Whenever Steve saw her crying it hurt him but it killed him when he saw her looking at pregnant women or toddlers in park.

There was lifelessness in her eyes which once held sparkles that lit up the whole room.

Like any other day Nat was in park longingly looking at tiny toddlers and Steve had enough, he stood up and pulled her roughly in his arms,

"This has to stop Natie, this has to stop. You can't spend rest of your life in parks".

"You want Rumlow to suffer?" Steve yelled hysterically in worry.  
I'll make him suffer, just stop this!!!

Tears in her eyes, Nat managed to nod.

And that's how Y/n Rumlow was emplaced whimpering & crying under Steve.

Steve & Bucky had used all their contacts to track down Rumlow family, it didn't take long to finally lay their hands in y/n.

Y/n was a simple girl, she loved and respected the brother she knew, his wrong doings were kept in dark.

She was peacefully wandering in and around Brooklyn museum when Steve kidnapped her.

She tried everything in her power to push him and fight him off, but alas she ended up under him.

Naked and beaten up.

That was first thing Steve did when they arrived at their basement, shredding her clothes down.

He called Nat down waiting as she was contemplating poor girl's punishment.

Y/n kept crying and begging them to let her go.  
Unable to move from restraints she tried hard to cover her dignity.

She was clueless as to who these people are and why she was laying naked and being tortured.

It was Bucky who suggested to take pictures of her naked form just so they can blackmail her and of course for their own amusement.

When Nat saw y/n, too many thoughts ran in her mind.  
But she was quick to plan the pain for Brock.

Her first demand was directed to Bucky,

Buck! Touch her, pinch her, spank her, spit on her and call her names as filthy as gutter

I want her red and covered in marks.

A smirk played on his face and wasting no time he degraded her; it started as whore but ended in names listening to which y/n felt dirtier than pig laying in mud.

Her voice was hoarse from screaming and begging to stop as Bucky spanked her with his belt.

The rope burning on her wrist was now nothing compared to the jolts of pain spanking sent her.

2 hours of degradation and hitting Bucky awaited his next command, which, to his disappointment never came.

Steve sat in corner watching everything, he was happy looking at Nat.  
Sparkle in her eyes were slowly returning.

Steve's ears perked up when Nat called him, within a second he was near her waiting for her next command which he figured would be directed to him.

"I want you to fuck her, cum inside her until her belly is round with a child", Nat said nonchalantly.

Steve was both amused and surprised. He really liked this side of his sister, her happiness was his priority.

Whilst Steve fucks her, I want you to shoot the whole act Buck.

Even when y/n was in pain and was probably broken beyond repair, the conversation she overheard pumped adrenaline in her.

She tried to move back but poor soul forgot her energy wasn't enough to get that broken & tired body to move.

Nat caressed y/n's face lovingly and said,  
Can't wait to see your belly full with my child.  
You were meant to be bred like this and your brother made sure of it when he decided to leave me barren.

With that she walked away not before telling Steve and Bucky both to have fun.

The moment Nat left, Steve wasted no time in hovering over her.

He caged her body and got between her legs. 

His cock sprang free when he unzipped his pants, he wasted no time in entering her and thrusting in and out not even letting y/n adjust to his size.

Y/n was screaming in pain, she was a virgin until now.  
She had never imagined she'll loose it like this. When thick cock like Steve's pushed into her she cried. It felt like someone was tearing her open

Even though it was painful the pleasure was building inside her as Steve hit her gspot.

She felt more and more ashamed as she got closer to her orgasm.  
When the knot in her belly bursted, she came with s loud cry.

Steve continued to fuck her, y/n came thrice already until Steve emptied himself.

In between the act, Bucky managed to set camera on tripod and joined Steve with the act.

He jerked himself off as y/n was being thoroughly fucked by his best friend.

With grunt he came on y/n's chest.

As night passed by y/n got more and more filthier with sweat and Steve's cum leaking from her pussy while Bucky painted rest of her body.

Somewhere between y/n passed out of exhaustion.

Next day she woke up on warm bed, surprisingly she was cleaner than the night before.

But that state didn't last long as Steve again took her rather more roughly and this time more filthier than before.

This time Steve knew y/n had nothing left in her to fight, so his energy was conserved and used more proficiently when he put her legs in his shoulders and fucked her senseless.

Even after many being taken by Steve over and over y/n still felt pain every time he entered her.

And at the end of the act, she was left guilty as to how many times she came.

Thrice was the minimum times she came.

As for Steve, every time he entered her she'd clench around him, she felt tight as though it was her first time all over again.

He loved how y/n clenched around him and milked his cock.

As much as y/n wanted to deny, when Steve nibbed on her ears or sucked on her sweet spot, y/n would go on cloud nine.

There were even times she believed he loved her, in his own twisted way but she knew better than that.

It didn't take much time for Steve to impregnate y/n.

He fucked her regularly, day and night to make sure of it.

Sometimes they'd fuck in shower, in kitchen, bedroom, against walls, in offices, hell even couches or in cars if Steve wished.

Whenever he was done, Nat just snooped in and pushed Steve's cum back in y/n oversensitive and overstimulated pussy praising her how good she did.

Y/n was in void of nothingness, by now she was used to being a rag doll, Nat's meaningless praises were never comprehended by her.

She was never told what her beloved brother did and why she was stuck in situation like this.

She never questioned.

After seeing the tape Bucky sent Brock, to protect his sister's dignity he promised he'll never come saving his baby sister.  
As much as it killed him, he chose to stay away from y/n. 

Time skip___

Y/n was 7 months pregnant.

Nat was beyond happy, she went on a shopping spree and if she wasn't shopping, she was busy in making baby room.

Steve was swooned by Nat's joy.

And Bucky prepared for his Godfather role.

Y/n on other hand, only hoped she won't be thrown out once the baby stops feeding off her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings-  
> Mentions of smut, past abuse, language and death
> 
> I

8 months since y/n had been living with Natasha, Steve and Bucky.

As y/n's belly grew plump day by day Natasha saw herself was healing.

She became like her old self.

She even cared for y/n, she made sure she ate well but of course only because she was carrying her child.  
Y/n was a Rumlow after all.

Finally moving on from Brock she began dating Bucky.

Bucky had always loved her, maybe that's why he was more brutal and violent than Steve when it came to punishing y/n.

But now since she was pregnant, even he cared for her.  
But again only because she was carrying child meant for Natasha.

Bucky had always dreamt of Nat as his wife holding baby in her arms but he didn't constrict to traditional ways of baby making.

Steve on other hand, was on an entirely different chapter.

He was happy for both Bucky and Natasha.  
But there still was an ache in his heart.

He even started dating a girl named Sharon, but he couldn't help feeling lost.

He realised it was because of y/n.

A few days after they found out she was pregnant, he told her why she was here in this situation on first place.

He told her how her brother had taken Natasha to a clinic saying it was an ultrasound but instead had aborted the child because he didn't want that news to go out.

Operation had left Natasha's womb too weak to ever conceive again.

To Steve's surprise, y/n actually cried.

She couldn't believe her own brother would be so brutal and merciless.

She even apologized to Natasha even after what she did to her.

Steve saw how broken she was but never once cried for sake of baby growing inside her.

He saw how longingly she looked at baby stuff and wanted to enjoy her journey of motherhood but maintained her distance from that happiness.

Bucky and Nat had decided to move to London after y/n gave birth and baby had grown old enough to not depend on y/n for milk.

Y/n wasn't stranger to this fact.

Infact one night when baby kicked for the first time, y/n actually ran up to Nat's room so she could feel the movement and the kicks.

In that moment Steve knew he loved her.

Y/n was oblivious to this fact.

She was preparing herself to leave the baby.

She was looking out for jobs and apartments in newspapers so she could start all over again.

This warrior inside her was also something Steve had fell for.

As extra precautions y/n was admitted into hospital before her due date.

There were few complications and so doctors had suggested c-section

Even though operation had went well, the baby that was born was a still born baby.

Y/n was still unconscious.

This news had broken Natasha and Bucky, but Steve was more than just broken.

After all the child was his own and even in most twisted way, he loved y/n.

Natasha was quick to blame y/n for this and this was the last nail Steve had. 

He for the first time yelled on Natasha.

He blamed her for dating Brock on first place, he blamed her for actually believing in him when Brock said let's go for an ultrasound.

And more so he was mad at himself for putting y/n in such a position.

He yelled at her saying it was actually y/n's body that went through changes and not her's. 

Bucky and Natasha just stared at him agape.

They were shocked when Steve actually confessed he loved y/n.

Steve actually cried in that very moment.

Both Bucky and Natasha saw a brave and strong brother/best friend broken in front of them.

When doctors announced y/n was awake now, Steve rushed in the room beside her.

When doctors told her about the baby she started crying not because of the loss but in fear that history will repeat it self.

In-between the sobs she managed to tell him,  
"We..... We can try.... aa-again, pl- please don't hurt me"  
"I... I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry".

This statement made him realize how much they had broken her.

One could literally hear his heart break in pieces.

When he went over to comfort her, telling it's okay.  
She flinched.

Steve couldn't maintain his strong facade anymore.  
He broke down apologizing her over and over.

Her tiny shaking hands held him trying to give him some comfort, after all the baby was his too.

He hugged her saying he loved her to which y/n froze.

She took her hands back and stared at Steve like he had grown horns.

Steve realised she might probably not love him so he apologized and hurriedly made his way out unable to handle this rejection.

Just as Steve left, Nat entered, y/n went sat still like deer awaiting it's death in front of a hungry lion.

Y/n expected a slap or some sort of verbal abuse but to her surprise Nat hugged her.

In her rage Natasha actually forgot what it is like for a mother to loose her child.

She had been in that place how could she forget.

Natasha apologized her for everything.  
She told her Steve loved her and y/n shouldn't punish him for mistakes Natasha made.

Steve was just looking out for his little sister who happened to be a devil in disguise.

Y/n was at loss of words.

It made sense now, how Steve's touches lingered a little longer.  
How he was always by her side when she experienced morning sickness.

Forgetting what happened to her in past months was difficult.  
But she still forgave Natasha.

When Natasha was leaving the room, y/n asked her if she could send Steve in.

Steve silently sat beside her  
Her trembling hands took his hands in her own and she smiled looking at him.

She leaned in for a kiss which Steve happily returned.

In her small broken voice she said, "I love you too".

Stockholm syndrome or love either way, a new chapter began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated ❤️


End file.
